Nani? Nan da yo? Hibird! Otoko noko! Mâtaku
by Inetta
Summary: Hibird un garçon? Ah ouais? Il n'est pas asexué? On s'en doutait déjà... Quoi? Hibird est devenu un VRAI petit garçon? Mais nous ne sommes pas dans Pinocchio voyons...! Et quand ça? Comment? Qui? Que? Quoi? Ou? Hibird humain? Héééé? Oo
1. Combien de fois tombera t'il?

Hello ! Je vous épargnerai mes blablas, j'ai la flemme …

C'est Hibird la vraie star! XD

Donc bonne lecture ^^

Traduction du titre : Quoi ? De quoi ? Hibird ? Un garçon ? Pas possible…

* * *

Nani ? Nan da yo ? Hibird ? Otoko noko ? 

Mâtaku…

Chapitre 1:

Combien de fois tombera-t-il?

.

_Midori tanabiku namimori no~~~ Dainaku shounaku nami ga ii~~~~~_

_._

Hibird parcourait le ciel avec le même plaisir habituel, il allait à ce moment retrouver son propriétaire, il arriva au dessus du toit du collège se posant près de la tête de ce dernier allongé.

_Hibari ! Hibari !_

« Je vais dormir. Ne me dérange pas. »

Comme d'habitude, le petit oiseau préféra repartir, voler librement dans les airs, le temps que son maitre se réveille, en survolant la cours, il décida de se poser tranquillement sur la branche d'un arbre environnant. Celle-ci s'avéra être la queue de Léon, le caméléon de Reborn, s'étant camouflé, le volatil fit donc involontairement bruler la couverture de ce dernier, et aussi rapidement, son possesseur apparut sortant du tronc d'arbre.

« Ah… Voilà où tu étais passé Léon. Tu sais qu'il est inutile de résister, c'est aujourd'hui. »

L'animal sembla comme parcouru de frisson alors qu'Hibird, toujours perché sur sa queue, observait la situation avec grand intérêt.

« Tu m'as rendu service. Je t'accorde un souhait ? »

Le susnommé pencha la tête sur le coté, se demandant ce que le petit homme au sourire énigmatique voulait dire, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pourrait demander.

« Tu vas me dire que tu ne désires rien dans ta petite vie d'_oiseau_ ? » Se moqua l'assassin.

Il y avait peut être une petite chose, l'être de couleur jaune avait toujours voulut être plus proche de son maitre, mais il ne pouvait pas rester avec lui à certains moments, il aurait également aimé pouvoir marcher à ses cotés…

« Doucement, t'es pas facile à suivre, tu penses vite pour un piaf. Marcher ? Donc tu voudrais devenir humain. »

Humain ? Comme Hibari ? Peut être. Oui ? Oui. Que ce serait bien de pouvoir lui parler… Songea le petit oiseau à présent guilleret.

« Oui donc je te change en humain pour ce qui est de parler… Tu te débrouilles, je peux rien faire pour toi. »

Le hitman chargea son flingue et tira sur Hibird qui tomba au sol dans un _pof_ dégageant une épaisse fumée jaune, celle-ci se dissipa enfin pour laisser apparaitre un adorable petit enfant blond au sourire absolument craquant.

« Voilà, c'est fait. Ciaossu. » Dit Reborn avant de s'éclipser en compagnie d'un Léon en panique.

Le nouvellement métamorphosé se retrouva finalement seul assis sur le sol, il tenta donc de s'envoler, pour réaliser qu'il n'avait plus d'ailes mais à présent des mains, de ce fait il tenta de se servir de ces dernières afin de se remettre sur ses _patte_s…

Pour mieux se rendre compte qu'il n'avait aucun équilibre sur ses nouvelles jambes.

Il resta donc assis un petit moment, observant le ciel qu'il ne pouvait plus atteindre, il se sentit un peu triste…

Mais il finit par ressortir de sa bulle, se disant qu'il devait montrer cela à son maitre et se souvenant que celui-ci allait probablement bientôt finir sa sieste. Il retenta de se lever plusieurs fois avant de saisir le truc et de pouvoir progresser au sol d'un équilibre précaire.

Le petit anciennement oiseau, n'était pas certain de connaitre la manière d'atteindre le toit sans voler, il avait pour habitude de retrouver Hibari une fois qu'il était à l'extérieur, ainsi se retrouvait-il dans une impasse.

Alors qu'Hibird se déplaçait hasardeusement devant l'entrée de l'établissement, Tsunayoshi Sawada, commençant un peu tard ce jour là, le remarqua :

« Que fais tu ici petit ? Tu ne devrais pas trainer tout seul dans cet endroit. D'où viens-tu ? »

« _Hibari ! Hibari !_ » Se contenta de lui répondre l'enfant, comme lui demandant de l'y mener, il reconnaissait cet humain, son bienfaiteur _communiquait _un peu avec celui-ci.

« Tu veux le voir, tu connais Hibari-san ? » S'exclama le Sawada.

Le petit hocha vivement la tête, les choses qu'il pouvait formuler étaient effectivement toujours aussi limitées, au même instant, un nouvel arrivant se fit entendre :

« Dixième ! Bonjour ! »

« Bonjour Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun. »

« Hey Tsuna ! »

« Arrête de me suivre Yamamoto ! »

« Hahahaha ! On allait dans la même direction. »

« Humph ! Oh, qui est ce gamin ? » Demanda finalement le bras droit, changeant ainsi de sujet.

« Je ne sais pas, il semble vouloir voir Hibari. » Répondit le Vongola.

« Il est courageux ce petit ! » Sourit grandement l'amateur de baseball.

« Il veut le voir, LUI ? »

« Et bien oui… Il a quel âge à votre avis ? »

« Autour des 5 ans je pense… »

« Que fait-il ici ? »

Hibird observait ces humains parler de ce qui semblait être lui, mais il commençait vraiment à se sentir pressé par le temps, il aurait plus de mal à voir son maitre après sa sieste terminé, ainsi se fit-il entendre :

« _Hibari ! Hibari !_ »

« Sa voix m'est familière… » Lança le gardien de la tempête.

« Hahahaha ! Il a exactement la même voix que son oiseau ! »

« HIBIRD ? » S'écria Tsunayoshi.

« Pas possible ! » Répliqua la tête grise.

Le garçonnet regarda le brun de ses yeux marron foncés, les plongeant ainsi dans les siens.

« Mon intuition me dit que c'est lui… »

« Mais comment est-il devenu humain ? »

« Amenons le à Hibari, nous verrons le reste plus tard. » Termina le Dixième étonnement sérieux.

« Allons-y ! » Entonna jovialement le sportif alors que son boss soulevait le bout d'homme.

Ainsi se déplacèrent-ils tous jusqu'au toit où ils retrouvèrent le président encore assoupi, le regard du petit blond s'illumina alors que Tsuna le posait au sol, aussitôt il trotta jusqu'à son propriétaire, il trébucha malencontreusement sur le chemin mais se releva vivement se postant prêt de celui qui commençait d'ores et déjà à bouger.

« _Hibari ! Hibari !_ »

« On ferait mieux de partir Dixième. » Marmonna rapidement Gokudera.

« Et lui ? »

« Il se débrouillera, que ferez vous si il pense que vous êtes le responsable de sa transformation ? »

« Hahaha ! Il a raison Tsuna, on sera les premiers accusés. » Lança Yamamoto n'ayant pas vraiment l'air inquiété.

« Mais… »

« C'est son problème. Partons ou nous serons en retard. » Le coupa son bras droit l'attrapant par le gauche et l'entrainant avec lui, le gardien de la pluie à leur suite.

Hibari ouvrait doucement les yeux, il avait pensé entendre la voix de son oiseau et le distinguait à peu près, il posa la main sur son plumage jaune…

Son plumage ?

C'était certes aussi doux, mais plus massique que son oiseau, et surtout, ceci avait des cheveux…

Le président bailla et put enfin regarder ce qu'il avait touché un peu plus tôt. C'était un petit garçon blond aux yeux noisette, ce dernier lui faisait d'ailleurs un énorme sourire.

Hibari eut comme un léger blocage, le regarda un long moment puis se redressa, passant son chemin et commençant à regarder en l'air comme scrutant le ciel. Ou était donc Hibird ? Il aurai déjà dû arriver… Il n'avait pourtant pas rêvé sa voix.

Au bout de quelques temps, le jeune homme sentit une légère pression sur sa jambe, il baissa donc la tête pour recroiser le regard chocolat du petit inconnu.

« Qui es-tu ? » Demanda le président méfiant.

L'interrogé sourit d'autant plus, fière de montrer à son propriétaire sa nouvelle forme, il se décrocha et se mit à tournoyer autour de ce dernier répétant :

« _Hibari ! Hibari !_ »

Le dénommé scruta le petit aux allures d'ange de nouveau immobile, il ne l'avait jamais vu mais avait définitivement quelque chose de familier… Et cette voix. Il n'y avait pas de doutes possibles, mais…

Comment ?

« Hibird. » Dit le président, ce n'était une question, juste une simple affirmation.

« _Hibari ! Hibari !_ » Sautilla l'enfant heureux d'être reconnu.

L'acclamé se passa une main sur le visage, il devait décemment rêver ou alors halluciner, cela devait être un de ces rêves étranges qu'il faisait quand il avait abusé du steak, ou encore une énième farce de ce tordu d'illusionniste, cela ne pouvait être qu'un des deux…

Comment Hibird pouvait être humain ? Le taciturne allait rapidement passer par son bureau et faire sa ronde, en agissait comme si de rien n'était, il finirait bien par se réveiller... Ou l'illusion cesserait-elle si il l'ignorait.

Sans témoigner plus d'attention au nouveau venu, il ouvrit la porte du toit, se dirigeant d'un pas décidé vers son bureau.

La tête blonde fut bien triste, son maitre n'était pas aussi content qu'il l'espérait, il n'avait pas réellement réagit en fait… Mais…

Il pouvait maintenant le suivre à l'intérieur !

Ainsi l'être de petite taille le suivit, mais n'étant pas encore habituer à ses jambes, tomba la tête la première, le président se tourna un instant, remarquant le gamin au sol, il ne put s'empêcher de l'observer se relever avant de reprendre sa route.

Dans les couloirs après quelques minutes de marches durant lesquelles le manège se répéta, ce dernier s'arrêta brusquement provoquant une collision avec Hibird, l'enfant leva un regard interrogateur vers l'adolescent… Il était devenu humain mais son maitre lui paraissait à peine moins grand.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

Le blondinet afficha une mine bien triste… Pourquoi son maitre le rejetait ? Était-ce parce qu'il était humain maintenant ? Mais il pensait lui faire plaisir. Puisque c'était comme ça, il allait se remettre à faire comme avant, essayer d'agir comme un humain, en particulier comme son maitre ne lui réussissait pas.

« _Hibari ! Hibari !_ » Lança le garçon s'agrippant à son pantalon et essayant de grimper pour atteindre sa place habituelle.

Hibari, comprenant bel et bien que le garçon n'était pas le produit de son imagination et encore moins celle d'une illusion, s'accroupit près de lui afin de le regarder droit dans les yeux…

Son regard était bel et bien le même, il lui accorda un court sourire avant de se relever reprenant son schème jusqu'à sa salle assignée et ce toujours suivit du pas hésitant du garçon. Arrivé sur place, un homme à la banane qu'Hibird reconnaissait bien interpella son protecteur :

« Tiens… Kaichou… Qui est cet enfant ? »

« … »

« Vous avez un petit frère maintenant ? »

« Non. » Répondit sèchement le président attrapant une boite avant de se diriger vers la porte.

« Alors… ? » Retenta Kusakabe.

« Hibird. Je m'en vais et si tu traines je te laisse ici. »

« Hibird ? Comme Hibird votre oiseau ? » S'exclama l'homme de main surpris.

Dans le vide…

L'appelé, de son coté, ne comprenait pas vraiment, son bienfaiteur restait toujours égale à lui-même mais il semblait être devenu un peu plus dur avec lui… Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ?

En le suivant au cours de sa ronde, n'étant toujours pas habitué à regarder où allaient ses jambes, Hibird tomba pour la énième fois.

Hibari s'approcha du blondinet encore au sol et lui tendit un bras, l'oiseau maintenant humain l'attrapa et se retrouva vite assit sur les épaules du chef du comité, ses petites mains et sa tête étant posés sur les cheveux de celui-ci afin de ne pas tomber.

« Accroche-toi. » Lui ordonna le gardien des nuages reprenant sa ronde.

Durant celle-ci, ils croisèrent beaucoup d'humains, peut être même trop à en juger l'expression du maitre de l'anciennement volatil, effectivement, en apercevant la tête blonde certains se risquaient à sourire ou même à tenter de lui parler… Mais ceux là déchantaient rapidement lorsque le président leur rappelait son caractère ainsi que tout ce qu'il était capable de leur faire subir.

Hibird, presque à sa position habituel, se trouvait bien heureux, c'était la première fois qu'il faisait une telle balade avec son propriétaire, il se révélait d'ailleurs tant aux anges qu'il chanta l'hymne à tue-tête de sa jolie petite voix.

« _Midori tanabiku namimori no~ Dainaku shounaku nami ga ii~~ _. »

Son chant, ne dérangea pas plus le ténébreux que d'autre fois, bien au contraire, il esquissa un bref sourire que le chanteur ne vit pas, après quelques autres pas, la chansonnette fut interrompue par un petit gargouillis en provenance de son interprète.

« Mange ça. » Le somma son porteur en lui tendant une boite de pocky ouverte.

C'était donc ce qu'il était passé chercher plus tôt…

L'affamé, ravi de trouver une sucrerie familière, de plus une qu'il aimait beaucoup partager avec son protecteur, picora donc quelques bâtonnets avant de vite se sentir repu.

Alors que le tour se poursuivait, l'ex-animal observait des paysages intérieurs qu'il n'avait jamais si bien explorés et cela en compagnie de son maitre. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien du nombre de fois où il avait espérer faire partager la vu qu'il avait du ciel à son propriétaire bien aimé, et là, il se trouvait en sa compagnie dans l'enceinte même du collège… Il se trouva tellement bien installé qu'il finit par s'assoupir comme il le faisait déjà en tant qu'oiseau.

Ce n'était peut être pas si mal d'être un humain...

_Fin du premier chapitre._

* * *

Et voilà !

Alors c'était comment? ^^

See ya soon

PS: J'en reviens pas que je parle si peu..!. Ah bah si en fait, fatiguée I am. -_- X)


	2. Les débuts s'annoncent compliqués

Hello people!

Merci pour vos reviews encourageantes ! (Auxquelles je répondrais with pleasure à la fin du chapitre ^^)

Bonne lecture j'espère~

* * *

Nani ? Nan da yo ? HIbird?Otoko noko ? 

Mataku…

Chapitre 2:

Les débuts s'annoncent un peu compliqués.

.

.

Hibird refaisait doucement surface alors que le président du comité de discipline franchissait la sortie du hall de l'établissement, au moment où ils atteignaient le centre de la cours précédent le grillage, le petit sur ses épaules se mit à gigoter.

Le porteur s'arrêta et leva les yeux vers la tête blonde qui stoppa aussitôt ses mouvements, l'adolescent pu donc poursuivre sa progression, seulement, son poids ne se remit que davantage à bouger comme désirant quelque chose.

« Quoi ? » L'interrogea le dès-à-présent agacé.

« _Hibari ! Hibari !_ » Entonna le petit être en agitant nerveusement ses nouvelles mains.

Peut être voulait-il descendre ?

Le désigné se pencha donc afin de le poser au sol, une fois le garçon sur le planché des vaches, le jeune homme reprit son chemin suivit de celui-ci bien hésitant.

Hibird arrêta subitement de le suivre courant derechef derrière un grand buisson.

Qu'était-il donc parti faire là bas ?

Interloqué, le ténébreux l'ayant vu filé, le rejoignit promptement, il le découvrit baissé et se préparant visiblement à faire ses petits besoins à l'ancienne et ce sans avoir ne serait-ce que descendu son vêtement. Les pupilles du chef du comité rétrécirent drastiquement, il attrapa à la hâte le petit homme et l'entraina très vite dans les cabinets du bâtiment.

Il n'était pas envisageable qu'il souille son unique vêtement.

Ainsi Hibari, après avoir aidé le blondinet à retirer son short, se retrouva-t-il posté devant lui, le tenant en équilibre sur les toilettes, le temps qu'il s'exécute et de manière à ce qu'il ne tombe tout bonnement pas dans la cuvette.

Hors de question qu'il fasse cela tous les jours…

La journée touchait maintenant à sa fin et cette transformation ne s'arrêterait surement pas avec, le préfet allait devoir trouver une alternative, et vite.

De nouveau hors de la bâtisse, l'adolescent, en pleine réflexion, dirigea son regard vers l'être innocemment posté à ses cotés. Que faire à présent? Ce n'était plus l'oiseau qu'il pouvait laisser libre d'aller et venir dans la nature. C'était dorénavant un jeune enfant à qui il faudra visiblement _tout _apprendre...

Le maitre fronça fortement les sourcils à cette seule pensée.

Hibari et son compagnon migrèrent de rues en rues jusqu'à arriver dans un magasin du coin, celui-ci se trouva finalement face à un commerçant, ainsi formula-t-il sa demande :

« Un pot. »

« Pardon ? »

Le taciturne, sachant parfaitement que son interlocuteur avait bel et bien entendu, ne gaspilla pas sa salive.

« Nous ne sommes pas un bar monsieur, nous ne vendons pas d'alcool aussi facilement et vous semblez clairement en dessous de l'âge légal pour… »

En remarquant le regard meurtrier du jeune homme, le négociant se stoppa net, il en avait des sueurs froides, comment pouvait-on déjà être si menaçant à cet âge ?

Il cherchait visiblement une échappatoire lorsqu'il entendit une petite voix chantante:

« _Midori tanabiku Namimori no~ Dainaku shounaku namiga ii~_ »

L'homme regarda par dessus le comptoir pour constater qu'il y avait un joyeux garçonnet dont la tête était appuyée sur les genoux de son client, il déglutit et se redressa pour faire de nouveau face à ce dernier visiblement à court de patience.

« Veuillez me pardonner, je n'avais pas compris le sens de votre requête honorable client, je vais de ce pas chercher ce que vous désirez. » Lança d'une traite l'employer en panique, sans tout de même oublier son sourire commerciale avant de s'éloigner.

Il avait eut chaud.

« Il ne nous reste plus que cela. » Confia l'homme très vite de retour.

« Ça fera l'affaire. J'achète aussi ça. » Conclut le client, en payant d'autres articles, trop haut pour que le gamin ne les voit malgré ses tentatives.

Les deux comparses, quittèrent finalement l'enseigne accompagné d'un nouveau sac, l'un des deux ne montrait rien, mais l'autre se trouvait très souriant.

Et pour cause, c'était une joie pour Hibird de passer autant de temps avec son propriétaire, le monsieur qui s'était adressé à celui-ci avait eut l'air effrayé presque tout le long mais il n'y avait pas eu de blessé.

Pour le petit blond, ils faisaient une agréable balade, au cours de laquelle il tombait un peu moins, le nouvellement métamorphosé était très fier de commencer à maitriser ses petits pieds.

Ils finirent par entrer dans un endroit, où se trouvaient de nombreuses choses nouvelles pour l'ex-volatil, une part ressemblait à ce qu'il portait à l'instant, tandis que l'autre part…

Il ne savait pas trop ce que c'était.

Ainsi préféra-t-il juste toucher des yeux restant près de son protecteur, celui-ci justement, s'adressa à l'humaine de les ayant accueillit :

« Un pyjama et huit ensembles. »

« N'êtes-vous pas un peu trop grand ? C'est un magasin pour... »

Le ténébreux la fixa si durement que la femme s'interrompit d'elle même.

« C'est pour un proche? » Tenta cette dernière.

« … »

Si un regard avait pu tuer, à la seconde même, la commerçante n'aurait plus été de ce monde. Hibari en avait visiblement assez d'essuyer des remarques si déphasées, elle n'était pourtant pas aveugle. Avaient-ils tous peur de se tordre le cou en regardant autre part que dans ses yeux? A savoir plus bas ? Ils n'avaient pas tord, sans bonnes raisons...

Ils les auraient mordus à mort.

« _Hibari! Hibari!_ » Appela la petite tête à ses pieds, attirant son attention et lui montrant du doigt un jouet qui semblait l'intéressé.

« Euh n-navrée... Je n'avais pas vu ce petit poussin. » Confia la vendeuse agréablement surprise.

Le président releva les yeux vers elle sans ajouter un mot, la reconsidérant tout aussi froidement que plus tôt.

« Votre petit frère? »

« Mon oiseau. » Concéda placidement celui-ci.

« Vous avez de l'humour pour rebondir ainsi après poussin. » Rit la jeune femme.

Elle s'arrêta très vite en voyant que son client ne riait pas...

Mais alors pas du tout.

En bonne professionnelle, après s'être raclé la gorge, elle approcha la main de l'enfant lançant :

« Alors mon chou, quel taille f...»

« Ne le touchez pas. » Plaça sombrement l'adolescent.

« M-Mes excuses... Je pense voir quelle taille il doit faire je reviens.»

Le blondinet observa de ses grands yeux la madame partir, puis, n'ayant pas eut de réaction précédemment, reporta son attention sur son maitre.

« _Hibari! Hibari!_ » Appela-t-il à nouveau.

Il voulait vraiment lui montrer le drôle d'objet qu'il avait découvert…

Au retour de la commerçante, l'enfant se trouvait jouer avec un article d'essai, bien qu'il ne savait visiblement pas comment l'utiliser, pendant que son accompagnant le regardait d'un léger sourire protecteur...

L'adulte bloqua cinq bonnes minutes avant d'oser faire intrusion, elle y récolta évidemment un énième regard meurtrier...

« Voici ce que nous avons. »

Décidément, elle avait du rêver cette dernière expression...

« Je prends ça. » Dit le jeune homme, en ajoutant un mystérieux objet aux vêtements choisis.

Après cette dernière course, tous deux marchèrent jusqu'à atteindre un immeuble non loin de Namimori, le garçonnet s'arrêta un instant, observant l'immense édifice quand son encadrant l'invita du regard à continuer de le suivre.

Ils pénétrèrent dans un grand couloir puis dans une toute petite pièce, où son maitre sembla appuyer sur quelque chose, lorsque celle-ci se referma sur eux, l'oisillon fut pris à sursauter, et quand l'endroit se mit à s'élever, il s'agrippa à son propriétaire levant un visage inquiet vers lui.

Il avait très peur, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être enfermé et encore moins dans quelque chose qui bougeait tout seul. Où est-ce qu'ils allaient comme ça ?

La pièce n'était pas en train de les manger quand même ?

En sentant la pression contre sa jambe, le président baissa les yeux afin de voir ce qu'il s'y passait, il y découvrit son protégé tremblant de peur face aux secousses, il sourit moqueusement et releva la tête.

« Personne ne va te manger… » Souffla calmement la tête noir.

Oh ? Son maitre lisait-il dans ses pensées ? Dans tous les cas le petit se sentit clairement rassuré ainsi serra-t-il moins fort le tissus entre ses jeunes doigts.

L'ascenseur ouvrit finalement ses portes laissant sortir Hibari précédé d'un Hibird tout heureux de ne plus y être, le premier cité s'approcha donc de l'unique porte de l'étage, y fit tourner la clé et entra avec un nouveau venu.

Il posa quelques sacs sur un canapé près de l'entrée puis disparut un court instant dans une autre pièce, il revint avant que le petit n'ait le temps de s'ennuyer et s'assit comme réfléchissant.

Le blondinet le voyant s'assoir ne tarda pas à essayer de l'y rejoindre, grimpant maladroitement sur le sofa, avant de finalement pouvoir atteindre son but, il s'assit sur les genoux de son maitre calant sa tête contre lui et l'observant curieusement.

Après un long moment de tranquillité, le jeune homme prit la parole.

« J'ai une chose à te montrer. »

« ? »

Il fit descendre l'interloqué et se leva prenant le plus gros sac de course, puis, suivit du petit homme, il entra à l'intérieur d'une pièce, dans celle-ci reposait le même objet que dans lequel ce dernier avait fait ses petites affaires.

Le maitre de la discipline posa un étrange objet cyclique sur le cabinet et disposa un tabouret juste à coté, à la suite de quoi, il se tourna vers ce qui était son animal de compagnie et lui indiqua :

« Ce sont des toilettes, pour toi ce sera le pot. Je ne t'aiderai plus. »

L'enfant l'écoutait attentivement et observait le nouvel objet avec une certaine anticipation.

« Après avoir fini, tire la chasse de cette façon. Compris ?»

Il mima son geste et vérifia que l'oiseau avait bien suivi.

Ce dernier hocha vivement la tête affichant l'air d'un mignon petit soldat prêt à obéir aux ordres de son commandant.

Ayant confirmé la dernière partie, l'indépendant fit en sorte qu'Hibird le suive jusque dans ce qui était probablement la cuisine, il posa un gros oreiller sur une chaise incitant des yeux l'enfant à s'y assoir et se hâta près de la cuisinière.

Alors que le nouvel arrivant escaladait ardemment le siège, Hibari ouvrit son frigo pour y trouver le peu de légumes qu'il y avait disposés plus tôt, il sortit également ce qui l'intéressait, et en moins de temps qu'il en fallait au mini blond pour s'assoir, le repas fut prêt.

Fut disposé face au garçonnet, une assiette de flocon d'avoine, mets dont il raffolait bien qu'il ne comprit pas le fait que cela soit bouillit et c'était sans parler de la fumé qui s'en échappait.

Il regarda son maitre saisir deux couverts et les utiliser adroitement afin de couper sa viande, pour qu'enfin un morceau finisse dans sa bouche. Comprenant qu'il devait l'imiter, l'enfant attrapa le seul ustensile laissé près de lui, une cuillère. En voyant sa forme creuse, il comprit très vite son utilité et la plongea dans son plat. La main tremblante de concentration, il la sortit et engloutit une portion de sa bouilli, il eut le sentiment d'un énorme accomplissement en réussissant cette simple tâche.

Malheureusement, il se mit à agiter les mains d'une rapidité avoisinant son ancien battement d'aile, il s'était visiblement brulé, le ténébreux amusé lui donna un petit verre d'eau qu'il but allégrement.

Ayant retenu la leçon,après avoir regardé son maitre agissant comme lui faisant une démonstration, le petit nouveau souffla sur ses délices avant de les consommer, et n'ayant pas perdu son estomac d'oiseau, il fut vite plein et satisfait.

Le diner étant terminé, Hibird se trouva emmené dans une salle d'eau où son responsable lança :

« Tu es humain, tu dois vivre comme tel. »

Effectivement, l'heure avançait et la nuit ne tarderait plus à tomber, l'anciennement animal avait pour habitude de patauger dans des fontaines ou des fleuves et maintenant, celui-ci allait se trouver confronté à son premier bain.

Hibari l'aida à se déshabiller après avoir de nouveau constaté, sans oublier l'épisode du repas soldé de bien des tâches, que le garçonnet ne maitrisait pas encore très bien ses mains.

Lorsqu'il fut totalement dévêtu, alors que le plus agé s'était affairé plus loin à vérifier l'eau, l'enfant se demanda ce qu'était le petit tuyau accroché à lui.

Il avait visiblement omis en avoir trouvé la fonction plus tôt…

Cela ressemblait un tout petit peu à ce qu'il mangeait avant, est ce que c'était bon ? Il se pencha afin d'essayer de mordre dedans sans réussir à l'atteindre.

Hibari, ayant fini ce qu'il exécutait, remarqua le drôle de manège du gamin lui disant :

« C'est toi qui aura mal. Très mal. »

A cette remarque Hibird arrêta net comme statufié.

Son responsable fit le choix de ce moment pour le poser dans le bain, celui-ci était rempli d'eau et de savon, une fois dedans, le gamin s'anima et commença à jouer avec les bulles qui se présentaient à sa vue.

L'adolescent lui frotta prestement le visage et quitta discrètement la pièce, Hibird, lui, avait l'air bien heureux dans son bain, tapant répétitivement de ses mains sur la surface de l'eau d'un adorable sourire visé au visage. Au bout d'un moment, à la fois malencontreusement et inévitablement, il finit par éclabousser son maitre revenu avec sa probable serviette.

Hibari le considérera sans un bruit, si bien qu'un silence intrigant régna quelques temps dans la salle de bain, puis sans rien dire, il fit demi-tour, quittant ainsi cette dernière.

« _Hibari ! Hibari !_ » Appela la tête blonde inquiète et commençant à vouloir sortir du bain pour ne pas perdre de vue le réclamé.

Justement, ce dernier revint une minute plus tard, doté d'une serviette à la main et d'une à la taille, celle-ci finit par tomber lorsqu'il entra dans l'eau. Il plaça passivement un coude sur le bord afin de supporter sa tête qui regardait d'ores et déjà par la fenêtre.

Le garçonnet avait des yeux ronds de surprise.

Ce n'était pas pareil que lui, il était tout plus grand que lui ! Le petit oiseau se trouva choquer de leurs différences…

Il était devenu humain comme Hibari oui ou non ?

Il était tout de même content que son maitre l'ait rejoint, cela ne le menait à rien de se poser des questions qu'il ne pouvait formuler et donc auxquelles personne ne pouvait encore lui répondre.

Il allait profiter un maximum de la présence de son propriétaire dans l'eau !

_Jouons !_

« _Hibari ! Hibari !_ » Chantonna joyeusement l'oiseau en fondant sur son buste.

Le ténébreux baissa un temps les yeux, regardant le petit personnage bien rieur, puis il se reprit à observer les nuages nageant dans le ciel au dessus d'eux.

Il pourrait s'y habituer…

_Fin du second chapitre._

* * *

Voilà, je ne vous le cacherais pas j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez =) (comme toujours XD)

Désolé de ne pas vous avoir répondu plus tôt mais c'est plus amusant et motivant d'y répondre au moment de la sortie (Ça m'incite à ne pas trop trainer disons XD)

**[Réponses~/on] **:

Shiro Association : Merci beaucoup XD C'est vrai qu'il est déjà bien mignon =p C'est un bon mot croquillé, un jour ce sera peut être dans le dico et t'auras plus à parler d'orthographe tiens ! ^^' RPS : Euuuh tu peux toujours essayer mais au pire je t'adopte, il existe en unique exemplaire c'est balot pour nous X) **Se comprend**

Kuro : Thanks pour ton enthousiasme, c'est vraiment encourageant ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ^_ ~

Portgas.D Anita : Il est mignon hein ? X) **J'veux le même j'avoue** Et oui, mais il n'a pas l'air de trop en souffrir pour le moment, on verra bien =p Espérons que cela continue ^_~

Azulia1827 : Merci je suis bien happy ^^Oui, c'est un crime d'être aussi mignon ! X) J'espère ne pas t'avoir trop fait attendre =)

Askwee : Awww arigato ^^ Prions pour que vous vous plaisiez sur ce chapitre aussi =)

Tox': Euh… J'sais pas… Parce qu'ils sont tous les deux blonds ? XD

Héhéhé… Que veux-tu ? =p

Arf… Mes noreilles… Fin elles commenceraient presque à apprécier ^^ Merci pour le scream XD

**[/off]**

Waaa… Ca fait bizarre, c'est la première fois que je réponds à tant d'un coup… C'est coooool _**Toute anya**_

A bientôt ! ^^


	3. Apprentissage On progresse, non?

Coucou! Como esta en la casa? _**Use de ses pauvres souvenirs d'espagnol.**_

Bref ! Surpriiiiiiiise ! J'ai finalement eu du temps cet aprem \o/

Bonne lecture j'espère ! *¤(^o^)¤*

_Réponses en fin de chapitre ^_~_

* * *

Nani ? Nan da yo ? Hibird ? Otoko noko ? 

Mâtaku…

Chapitre 3:

Apprentissage... On progresse, non ?

.

.

Le bain étant terminé, l'heure du coucher approchait, le maitre des lieux sortit Hibird en même temps que lui-même de la baignoire, il le sécha et lui enfila un pyjama blanc à motif canari nouvellement acquis.

Le blondinet trouvait étrange que son maitre, lui, renfile sa tenue de tous les jours mais ne posa pas de questions, penchant simplement la tête en attendant qu'il finisse.

« Viens. » Lui dit l'adolescent enfin prêt, l'entrainant dans une autre pièce équipée d'un lit.

« _Hibari ?_ » Entonna le garçon en observant la chambre ainsi que la couchette qui s'avérait toutes deux peu utilisées, effectivement la salle se trouvait être peu meublée et très impersonnelle.

« C'est ici que tu dors. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, le ténébreux souleva les draps et incita le petit homme à monter sur le lit le poussant de la main pour l'aider à atteindre son but. Ce dernier semblait être le seul de l'habitat, cela dit, Hibari n'avait pas l'air plus préoccupé que cela, il paraissait capable de dormir à peu prés n'importe où.

Il recouvrit le jeune garçon et se tourna vers la porte, sa tentative de progression fut interrompue par une traction de ses vêtements. Celle-ci l'incita à se retourner vers sa source, il observa silencieusement l'oisillon aux yeux déjà brumeux attendant de voir ce qu'il lui voulait.

Hibird ne voulait vraiment pas perdre son maitre de vu, cette nouvelle forme l'inquiétait un peu, il ne savait pas encore comment s'y faire, s'il le perdait il aurait beaucoup plus de mal qu'avant à le retrouver …

Peut être ne le retrouvait-il même plus…

« _Hibari… Hibari…_ » Implora le petit bout.

Le jeune homme comprit les prières informulées et tapota doucement la tête de l'inquiet d'un tendre sourire que seul ce dernier connaissait, lançant du même temps :

« Je reviendrais. »

Après cette remarque pour le moins rassurante, le concerné quitta la pièce d'un bâillement laissant la tête blonde seule avec elle-même.

A présent apaisé et avant de dormir, au bout de grand efforts, le garçonnet fit le bilan de ce qu'il avait appris de sa journée:

« _P... Pu... P-Pot. Pot!_ »

Il se montra très heureux du nouveau mot qu'il avait réussi à formuler et s'assoupit enfin l'esprit tranquille.

Seulement, au milieu de la nuit, il se réveilla et se sentit considérablement seul, il n'aimait pas se trouver dans une pièce sans la présence rassurante de son protecteur. Il poussa ses couettes, sortit difficilement du lit manquant même d'en tomber puis poussa la porte de la chambre entrouverte pour ainsi, après quelques pas, arriver au salon où il trouva son maitre allongé.

Le voyant si paisiblement installé, le garçon se nicha délicatement entre le creux du canapé et la tête de celui d'apparence assoupie, enfin il se rendormit et ce dans un lieu qu'il affectionnait particulièrement.

Lors de son réveil, Hibird, à son grand étonnement caractérisé par des cils papillonnants, se retrouva de nouveau dans le lit qu'il avait pourtant quitté dans la nuit.

Inquiet, il chercha Hibari du regard pour se rendre compte que celui-ci se trouvait juste à coté, appuyé au coin du lit et bel bien réveillé, habillé même. En croisant son regard, le concerné lui pinça doucement le nez, déclenchant ainsi son petit rire qu'il découvrait par la même occasion.

Le représentant de la discipline fit descendre le bienheureux de la couchette pour l'amener dans la salle qu'il lui avait fait découvrir hier soir, la cuisine. Il posa une pomme face au petit homme et disparut bien vite dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'intéressé loin de s'en formaliser concentra son attention sur le fruit devant lui.

Lassé de le contempler, il tenta de le mettre en bouche, seulement cette dernière était bien trop petite pour cela, il essaya donc de mordre dedans, malheureusement ses dents manquèrent de se retrouver coincées.

C'était difficile de picorer sans bec…

Hibari manifesta son retour dans la pièce d'un léger rire qu'il nia en reprenant rapidement son air impassible, il était à présent équipé d'un couteau et d'une assiette, dernière qu'il posa devant le petit replaçant la pomme au dessus. Sous les prunelles intriguées du bonhomme, il coupa adroitement la sphère bien rouge donnant à la suite un pic au concerné afin qu'il puisse manger les morceaux.

Il lui montra l'exemple en lui mettant en bouche la première portion avant de le laisser faire, bien distrait de le regarder mâchouiller sa deuxième bouché. L'ex-volatil posa un doigt sur sa bouche en remarquant son encadrant l'observer si intensément, il se demandait apparemment si il n'en voulait pas lui aussi…

Sortant de ses songes, le président du comité découvrit ainsi le petit qui lui proposait un morceau de pomme du bout de son bâtonnet, il lui intima qu'il n'en voulait pas se levant et quittant à nouveau la salle à manger.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que l'adolescent fouillait dans un sac, il sentit une chose qui devenait dorénavant habituelle et baissa les yeux afin de voir ce que le jouvenceau voulait.

« _Hibari ! Hibari !_ »

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« _Pot…_ »

Il s'était bien entrainé pour pouvoir le dire correctement et s'en trouvait bien fière.

Le réquisitionné soupira, il avait pourtant tout mis en place pour ne pas être dérangé, il l'accompagna donc de mauvaise grâce au coin réservé pour l'occasion. Cela dit, il comprit vite la raison de son appel une fois face au fait…

La poignée était bien trop haute pour le petit garçon.

Consternant, il faudra penser à laisser la porte semi-ouverte à l'avenir, c'est à peut près ce que songea le président en faisant glisser sa main sur le visage.

Il ouvrit la porte devant la frimousse reconnaissante du blondinet qui le quitta pour entrer tout seul dans la pièce…

Comme un grand.

Quand il ressortit, un cadenas ailé sembla s'éloigner de lui, ensuite, le ténébreux lui montra comment se laver les mains afin de ne pas avoir à s'en occuper la prochaine fois.

Enfin, le petit oiseau fut habillé et tout propre pour suivre son maitre à Namimori, ce dernier l'attrapa donc par dessous les épaules afin de le poser sur les siennes.

« Allons-y. » Dit sans façon le protecteur du collège en quittant les lieux.

Après être sorti de l'ascenseur, le garçonnet manifesta l'envie de descendre des hautes sphères afin de pouvoir marcher au coté de son gardien, il manqua de trébucher de nombreuses fois avant d'arriver devant le portail de l'établissement.

En effet, ayant dormis non loin du collège, les deux personnages arrivèrent en un rien de temps à l'endroit visé, ainsi ils atteignaient la court de l'entrée quand Hibird s'arrêta interpellant Hibari qui se retourna sur lui.

Le bambin lui afficha un sourire quasi-irrésistible en tendant les bras vers lui, il voulait de toutes évidences remonter, peut être ses petites jambes étaient-elles fatiguées.

« Non. Tu es descendu de toi-même, je ne te porterais plus pour le moment. » Répondit froidement la tête noire en reprenant sa marche.

Le petit blond, tel un poussin suivant sa mère, ne lâcha pas d'une semelle celui qui l'avait recueillit, malgré tout, au bout d'un moment, l'adolescent se mit à marcher bien trop vite pour les petites jambes de l'enfant, ainsi ce dernier se mit-il à trotter… Puis courir…

Jusqu'à tomber.

Il eut plus mal qu'au cours de ses chutes précédentes, peut être à cause de son élan ou du fait qu'il était à l'extérieur, dans tous les cas, sa douleur était bien localisée, précisément sur une de ses jambes, celle-ci lui causa une larme, puis deux, pour enfin laisser place à un torrent.

Qu'est ce que c'était ?

Hibari, qui avait entendu les petits pas rapides du poussinet suivit d'un léger _pouf_, se tourna afin de s'enquérir de son état et cela pour avoir sous les yeux un blondinet à la mine déconfite et dont les prunelles étaient rivées sur une plaie de son genou.

« Hibird. »

L'appelé releva aussitôt la tête, le regard plein de détresse, il ne savait de toute évidence pas ce qui lui arrivait.

« Une blessure… »

« _Vme… Uuu…?_ » Tenta de formuler l'être au sol.

Le président s'accroupit séchant une larme du gamin d'un sourire railleur, il lécha sa blessure et finit par se redresser, lançant avec détachement :

« Pour toi ce sera un _bobo_. »

Oh…

Alors c'était un bobo ? Ça faisait déjà moins mal en tout cas. Hibird ferait plus attention à l'avenir, il n'aimait décemment pas les _bobos_… Il n'en avait jamais eut avant, mais il avait déjà vu son propriétaire avec ces choses là…

Et il ne perdait pas d'eau par les yeux lui.

Le jeune garçon ferait attention à ne pas trop le faire alors, il ne voulait pas faire honte au préfet… Surtout pas.

«_ B… Buuu…_» Le chou faisait un gros effort en tentant d'articuler ce terme cherchant le bon mouvement à l'aide de sa bouche toute récente.

Hibari, lui, le regardait patiemment, attendant de voir ce qui allait sortir de sa bouche.

« _Baa…Biii…Booo… Bo ! Bo. Bo ! Bobo!_ »

Le victorieux se leva et manifesta sa joie en tournant autour de son maitre tout en chantant un air qu'il connaissait par cœur, sous l'œil paisible de ce dernier.

« _Midori tanabiku namimori no~~~ . »_

« Ce petit ange chante notre hymne d'une façon si émouvante ! » S'émut Kusakabe la larme à l'œil en s'approchant d'eux.

_« Dainaku shounaku nami ga ii~~~~~ »_

« Kaichou… C'est vraiment Hibird ? » Retenta l'homme de main.

« … Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » Retourna l'interrogé dont le regard était redevenu tranchant.

« Ah oui… J'oubliais. Il y a quelques pap… Fin vous savez ! » Conclut vite l'adolescent à la banane filant vite sachant que la nouvelle ne ravissait pas son chef.

.

Mais comment Hibird s'était retrouvé assis sur le bureau d'Hibari?

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son bienfaiteur si concentré, celui-ci grattouillait avec un drôle de bâton sur une feuille étrangement blanche et semblait la tacher de noir. L'enfant s'occupait en jouant avec ses petits doigts pour passer le temps, mais il s'ennuyait un peu et le bois de la table était froid...

Il décida donc de s'installer sur ce qu'il considérait, il n'y pas si longtemps, comme sa place de droit...

La tête de son maitre.

Sa tentative de déplacement par l'épaule de ce dernier fut interrompu par un impérieux :

« Reste tranquille. »

Le poussin afficha une expression confuse incitant son encadrant à poursuivre.

« Tu me déranges Hibird. »

C'était la première fois qu'Hibari lui disait ça, il comprenait très bien ces termes là, une boule se forma doucement dans sa gorge.

Il voulait juste être au chaud lui...

Le petit sentit de nouveau de l'eau sur ses joues, qu'il s'empressa d'essuyer mais cela revenait encore et toujours... Pourquoi est-ce que ça coulait ? Il ne s'était pas fait de _bobo_s pourtant. Ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait il appela son maitre de nouveau penché sur sa feuille.

« _Hibari... Snif... Hibari..._ ! » Appela le blondinet continuant de sécher les gouttes comme il le pouvait.

Le réclamé leva enfin la tête découvrant ainsi le damoiseau en détresse, il attrapa ensuite le petit corps de façon à ce que le visage rattaché soit bien face au sien.

« Ne pleure pas. » Lui dit-il.

Alors il pleurait?

C'était ça ces gouttes d'eau sortant de ses yeux ? L'ex-oiseau n'avait jamais pleuré avant de devenir humain, et aujourd'hui il était déjà à deux fois pour deux différentes raisons... Étrange.

Le préfet attendit que son compagnon se calme puis le posa sur ses genoux reprenant ainsi sa besogne, il avait certes pas mal d'avantages à être le président du comité, mais il avait parfois les petits inconvénients allant avec, et même si il le pouvait, il était hors de question qu'il délègue ses tâches à qui que ce soit.

Hibird, à présent mieux installé, posa ses mains sur la table et commença à observer ce que son possesseur faisait jusqu'à finalement s'en lasser. De ce fait, il attrapa la chemise à sa porté et se mit en boule la tête contre celle-ci, enfin il s'endormit d'épuisement...

Il devra vraiment s'habituer à marcher.

Quand le garçonnet ouvrit les yeux, il se retrouva sur le toit, Hibari remarqua l'éveil du gamin et lui tendit un drôle de cylindre.

« Pour toi. » Dit-il simplement.

Il ouvrit l'objet en faisant tourner son bouchon et trempa le cercle attaché à ce dernier en son sein après quoi il ordonna :

« Souffle. »

Hibird s'exécuta et après maints essais une sphère translucide apparue pour s'élever…

Comme dans le bain !

Ses yeux brillèrent d'une admiration non feinte alors que lui était remis l'objet qu'il serra fort contre lui avant se tourner vers le ténébreux. Alors c'était le premier cadeau qu'Hibari lui faisait ?

« _Hibari ! Hibari !_ » Chantonna ce dernier en frottant sa joue contre l'uniforme du dénommé.

« Je vais dormir maintenant. Ne m'ennuie pas. » Finalisa le meneur de Namimori.

Tout heureux de sa nouvelle acquisition, le gamin hocha la tête et se mit très vite à utiliser cette dernière produisant modérément ce qu'il surnommait des _bubulles_.

Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, Hibird conclut qu'il adorait vraiment son nouveau jouet, c'était un cercle qui faisait des bulles quand on le trempait et soufflait dedans, il aimait beaucoup regarder celles-ci tenter de monter le plus haut possible dans le ciel jusqu'à ne plus être visible, un peu moins lorsqu'elles explosaient.

Le poussin se sentait mal de les voir disparaitre de la sorte…

Lorsqu'il était encore un oiseau, il avait déjà essayé, quelques petites fois de monter si haut, mais il commençait toujours à faire trop froid pour lui, ou alors il était temps de retrouver son propriétaire.

Alors… A partir de maintenant, les bulles flotteraient dans le ciel pour lui ?

Le garçonnet en était plutôt satisfait.

_* Ploc *_

Le petit blond sursauta.

Il sursautait toujours lorsqu'une bulle explosait trop près de lui, et cette fois, c'était son maitre qui avait fait exploser la dernière, il semblait l'observer depuis un moment…

Hibird se trouva pensif. Quand avait il-finit sa sieste ? Peut être ne l'avait-il même pas commencé.

Est-ce qu'il le dérangeait avec ses _bubulles_ ?

« Viens ici. »

Comme répondant à ses questions informulées, le président avait parlé, appuyé sur un coude, il indiquait une position près de lui. Le poussin s'approcha donc s'asseyant à l'endroit désigné, le taciturne posa la tête sur ses courtes jambes l'entourant des bras et fermant les yeux.

Ah ? Hibari voulait juste quelque chose pour sa tête ? Alors il pouvait continuer de faire des _bubulles_ ?

Le petit garçon en fit une…

Puis deux…

Puis trois…

.

.

Le jouvenceau baissa ensuite la tête vers son protecteur, sa respiration semblait s'être approfondit, il dormait sans doute, il fit un énorme sourire et recommença son petit jeu.

Qu'il était heureux de pouvoir passer autant de temps avec Hibari, il pouvait même rester pendant sa sieste sans pour autant s'ennuyer, en particulier des cieux.

À défaut de pouvoir voler vers d'autres horizons, ce qui finirait probablement par lui manquer, il pouvait avoir le centre de son univers tout près de lui et ce en jouant à ses simples jeux.

Montez petites_ bubulles_….

Montez aussi haut que vous le pourrez !

_Fin du troisième chapitre._

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que cela vous aura quand même plu~ ^^

**[Réponses~/on] **:

Toxoute : Il est à croquer hein ? XD _**Hey pas de mauvaises interprétations surtout ! =p Oui je me défends avant, je te vois presque venir, je pense trop maintenant ~**_

J'adore ces kyattements \(*o*)/ Ça m'éclate comme on dit =p _**Lui donne un papier pour essuyer tout ça**_

Et oui, faut le comprendre aussi le petit chou X]

Azulia1827 : Moi je craque déjà, je dois faire peur à sourire toute seule XD

Hé ? Craquer comment ? Genre « Aaaaaaaaah, t'es trop mignon ! » Et hop ni une ni deux il lui fait un groooos calin ? Nan parce que ça ferait un peu peur dans un sens…Oo Je sors tout de suite et j'appelle un psy d'accord d'accord... u_u

J'espère que tu auras apprécié la suite ^_~

Portgas.D Anita : Et oui, Hibird doit être très fort pour le faire ressortir hein ? On devrait lui remettre une médaille nan ? Petit bout de chou va ! X)

Hahaha merci tu me fais plaisir ^^

Et la voici =)

Shiro Association : Oui, et ce jour sera la révolution dictionnarique ! Euh… Tu crois que ce dico s'adapterait aussi au mien ? T.T (Tu t'en sors pas trop mal je comprends ce que tu dis =p)

_**Danse avec elle**_

Et oui, elle l'a échappé belle on dirait~ Oh… Elle aurait peut être pas eut grand-chose grâce à Hibird… Fin bon seul Hibari le sait XD

Ils font la paire faut le dire =] _**Sort pour… Rien.**_

Euuuh… Tu veux pas acheter un pc adapté au perte de sang ? Il y en a dans le commerce des fangirls maintenant tu sais ? X)

Bon courage ^^ Tu me tiens au courant, mais je pense que tu seras grillée en saignant du nez… LOL Oh mais voyons Hibird est si chou que ça peut se comprendre… Fin bref ^^

Merci ! Ta danse m'a fais explosé de rire, elle est si drôle à visualiser XD Ca m'a bien fait marrer ! ^_~

Fuyu : Je suis… La fille qui murmure à l'oreille des chats ! X)

_**Marque une pose**_

Comment ça un truc ? oO _**Va voir ses histoires**_

Meuh… C'est pas ma faute si on me donne les moyens d'affirmer ma bêtise ! XD_ **Va chercher la responsable**_

**[/Off]**

On se voit au prochain chapitre ^_~ _**On y croit =p**_


	4. Qui disait que la vie d'humain était?

Helli Hella Hello people! ^^

I'm back~

Sans trop de blabla je vous offre le chapitre 4 de….

Ah non je réécris pas le titre! =p _**Pourquoi j'en ai fais un aussi long? No idea, il me bottait bien ^^**_

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Nani ? Nan da yo ? HIbird?Otoko noko ?

Mataku…

Chapitre 4 :

Qui disait que la vie d'humain était...?

Hibird ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé pendant qu'il se jouait des _bubulles_, chose étonnante pour lui qui avait une si bonne notion du temps, quoi qu'il en soit son maitre était à présent bien réveillé et se redressait déjà comme pour _décoller_.

« Il est temps d'y aller. »

Allez où ? Faire la _promenade_ dans Namimori ?

Sans faire plus de précision le chef du comité ouvrit la porte donnant sur les escaliers qui menaient au couloir, le blondinet se souvenait du mal qu'il avait eut à descendre ces choses et s'arrêta donc au seuil. Seul son entrain pour sa nouvelle forme lui avait permis de suivre le président, mais à présent, il avait juste la peur de se faire un nouveau _bobo _celle-ci le tiraillait littéralement.

Hibari n'entendant plus les pas de son compagnon se retourna à mi-chemin afin de voir ce qui retenait celui-ci, il découvrit donc le petit bout toujours en haut des marches le visage marqué par une expression d'anxiété non feinte.

« Hibird. Viens. »

L'appelé focalisa son attention sur le préfet qui le regardait d'une certaine intensité tout en patientant au point où il était encré, l'oisillon tenta de faire un pas dans sa direction, mais lui qui adorait pourtant les hauteurs se trouva comme bloqué par celle des marches.

Jusque là, il avait déjà appris à tomber, mais ce n'était visiblement pas assez, il n'était pas près à se casser de nouveau la figure…

Ah ça non, pas de _bobo_.

Il tendit les bras vers son protecteur, il préférait à priori descendre les escaliers en étant porté à sa place favorite, la tête noire comprenant le dilemme répondit vite à la demande, mais pas comme le garçonnet l'espérait :

« Je ne t'aiderai pas, descends jusqu'à moi tout seul. »

La mine d'Hibird se fit un peu plus déconfite, pourquoi son maitre ne voulait pas le porter ? Il préférait qu'il se fasse un autre _bobo_ alors ?

« N'ai pas peur. Tu ne tomberas pas. »

Bien que les paroles étaient ferme, l'interprétation se montrait libre, seulement rien n'était bien sûr avec le représentant de la discipline, Hibird, lui, s'était dans tous les cas retrouvé requinqué : si Hibari disait qu'il ne tomberait pas, c'était qu'il ne tomberait pas. Ainsi entreprit-il de poser un pied sur la première marche puis l'autre, il en fit de même pour la seconde puis la troisième, la quatrième, la cinquième. ..

Enfin à la sixième il se trouvait avoir pris confiance s'approchant un peu plus de son but, il l'atteignit sans mal, manque de chance à la septième un peu trop sûr de lui, il se découvrit glissant sur cette dernière, bien heureusement il fut recueillit par les bras du plus grand.

« Ne relâche jamais ton attention. » Lui dit-il simplement.

Le petit blond hocha sérieusement la tête, lui offrit un grand sourire en guise de remerciement et chantonna le nom de son gardien tandis qu'il était élevé à sa place favorite puis il serra son étreinte autour de la tête devant lui.

Hibari se demanda brusquement s'il ne le gâtait pas un peu trop…

Le maitre de la discipline exécuta donc sa petite routine avec un élément en plus soit un gamin sur le dos, il ne manqua tout de même pas de se faire respecter, il avait même eut l'occasion d'interpeller quelques imbéciles mais rien de bien sérieux.

Au bout d'un moment, la tête noire s'arrêta comme observant une scène d'agitation un peu plus loin de le couloir, il déposa Hibird près d'une porte lui soufflant rapidement de l'attendre là puis parti vers le lieu du remue-ménage.

Suivant des yeux son garant, le mignonnet sortit son _faiseur de bubulles_, l'ouvrit et se mit à jouer avec, mais c'était embêtant car au lieu de monter dans le ciel les_ bubulles_ s'écrasaient contre le plafond…

_Vilain plafond !_

Après quelques autres bulles ne parvenant toujours pas à atteindre les nuages, le petit gonfla les joues de frustration et s'apprêtait à ranger son jouet quand il entendit :

« Kufufufu~. Pourquoi cette mine renfrognée ? »

Interloqué, il leva les yeux vers la voix pour reconnaitre l'être avec qui son maitre jouait souvent à faire claquer ses tonfas, cela dit, il se souvenait que la première fois Hibari avait eu des _bobos_, grignoté par la curiosité la mine du petit se mua en une expression à son image.

« Tu te demandes ce que je fais ici ? Je m'ennuyais un peu… Comme toi. Mais je repasserais je vois que l'alouette est… Occupée. »

« _?_ »

« Fu~. Je vais te dire une chose… Si tu veux que tes bulles atteignent l'extérieur, tu devrais viser cet endroit. » Ajouta l'individu aux cheveux bleue nuit en indiquant un endroit.

Le garçon suivit donc la direction du bras et perçut _le dehors_, il se dérida énormément en voyant les trous dans le mur ouvrant vers l'extérieur, il n'y avait pas pensé mais ses _bubulles_ pourraient passer par là pour se rendre au dessus des coussins blancs.

Kufufufufu~

La tête blonde s'apprêtait à exprimer ses remerciements auprès du ponctuel quand il se rendit compte que celui-ci s'était éclipsé, ne s'en formalisant pas, il décida de remplir sa mission qui consistait à aider ses bulles à aller de plus en plus haut.

Il se retrouva cela dit face à un autre type de mur, un mur invisible contre lequel toutes ses bulles explosaient sans faire d'exception ne laissant rien de plus concluant que de l'eau...

« Bonjour Hibird, tu as un jouet maintenant? » Demanda Tsunayoshi en le croisant.

Voyant ceux qui l'avaient aidé à retrouver son propriétaire, le jeune enfant fit oui de la tête et leur offrit un adorable sourire avant de reprendre sa tâche ardu.

« Hahaha ! Un cadeau d'Hibari je parie ? »

Le garçon sourit d'autant plus en confirmant la réponse qui semblait évidente pour l'interrogateur, alors que Gokudera à quelque pas de là fusillait du regard ce dernier, il y avait avec lui une autre tête avec laquelle Hibird était un peu familière, c'était le boxer de l'extrême.

« Alors ce gosse c'est Hibird ? » Demanda justement celui-ci.

Au même moment le petit vit le ténébreux arriver de loin, ainsi se mit-il à voler... Ou plutôt trotter vers lui.

« _Hibari ! Hibari !_ »

« C'est bien lui... » Additionna Gokudera décontenancé en voyant l'ex-volatil trotter vers son maitre.

« Extrême ! » Conclut le tondu en partant probablement pour son déjeuné.

Mais n'étant toujours pas totalement maitre de ses nouvelles jambes Hibird tomba pile devant le représentant de la discipline qui s'arrêta derechef, point positif, le garçonnet avait développé le reflexe d'atterrir une fois sur deux à l'aide de ses mains ce qui était tout de même plus confortable.

Le monde ne s'était pas fait en un jour après tout…

« Ne cours pas dans les couloirs. » Lança conformément le préfet.

Ce dernier regarda l'enfant à terre puis après l'avoir relevé par le col arrière et vu se dépoussiérer, il fut sûr de le voir agréer de la tête. Ainsi le jeune homme reprit sa marche accompagné par le poussin, il arriva en fin de compte face au groupe qui à son expression…

N'aurait pas dû en être un.

« Que faites vous ameuté ici ? » Demanda le menaçant demandant cela par pure rhétorique.

« R-Rien Hibari-san ! On saluait juste Hibird ! » Répondit vite le Sawada pris de panique.

Le regard de celui qui refusait d'être le gardien des nuages se fit plus vif, comment savait-il que c'était Hibird ? Il n'était quand même pas…

« Oups je… » Commença le Dixième comprenant son erreur.

« Tu vas te faire mordre à mort ! » Finit le ténébreux.

« Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Noooooon ! »

« Dixième ! »

Trop tard, la tête noire se mut de façon très rapide, ainsi le brun se retrouva-t-il à frotter une joue bien gonflée accompagnée d'une larme à l'œil.

« Hahaha ! Tu t'es planté pour le coup Tsuna. »

« Arrête de te marrer Yamamoto ! Tu vas morfler Hibari ! » Le manifestation d'Hayato furent cela dit retenues par un gardien de la pluie à son aise.

« Du calme Gokudera, inutile de t'énerver… » Ajouta le caramel peu apte à suivre une bagarre.

« Dixième est-ce que ça va ? Allons à l'infirmerie. Ca se paiera !» Fit l'autoproclamé bras droit en se détachant du sportif puis dirigeant son Boss vers la dénommée.

« Bon, à la prochaine Hibari ! » Conclut le baseballeur suivant ses amis.

A priori, ce Tsunayoshi Sawada ne savait pas grand-chose à par le fait qu'Hibird était à présent humain, probablement son instinct…

Son instinct d'herbivore.

Ils devaient se reconnaitre entre eux...

Ayant bouclé ses réflexions, il remarqua la fenêtre savonneuse en face du lieu où il avait laissé son jouvenceau quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Tu ne dois y jouer qu'à l'extérieur, la seul exception est le bain. » Intima l'autoritaire au garçonnet qui avait jusque là suivit la scène sans vraiment pouvoir l'interpréter.

Les gens ne devaient pas saluer Hibird ?

…

Mais pourquoi ?

Le garçon accepta tout de même les conditions pour les bubulles, juste dehors et dans le bain, d'accord; après quoi l'adolescent ajouta :

« Tu as fais une _bêtise_, tu devras donc la reparer toi-même. »

Mais... Mais… Il n'avait même pas eut le temps de le voir remuer les lèvres... Comment pouvait-il essayer d'articuler ce mot? Il n'avait pas été gentil, c'est ça ?

« _B… ?_ »

« Bêtise. » Répéta le jeune homme d'un ton neutre.

« _B-Bê… Bêêê…_ » Commença à tenter le gamin.

« Je ne me souviens pas avoir eu une chèvre. » Se moqua le président haussant un sourcil.

Le gamin, lui, haussa les deux avant de pencher la tête sur le coté. Il avait vu son maitre sourire, mais ce n'était pas comme d'habitude, plutôt rigolo, et pourtant lui, il avait bien du mal à dire ce mot, il ne trouvait pas ça drôle.

« Je reviens. »

Le président du comité entra dans la salle la plus proche alors que le blond tentait encore de s'exprimer et en ressortit avec une éponge la posant dans la main du garçonnet. Comprenant ce qu'il devait faire, il s'approcha de la vitre se mettant à tenter d'escalader pour l'essuyer, voyant sa difficulté Hibari l'attrapa et le positionna face à l'eau savonneuse.

Le petit sourit brièvement et reprit une expression appliquée jusqu'à enfin essuyer les dernières gouttes après quoi il leva les bras en l'air signe de victoire tout en disant le mot qu'il venait d'apprendre :

« _Bêtize !_ »

II avait sans doute vu Ryouhei faire ça un jour…

Probable…

Hibari laissa échapper un sourire déconcerté qu'il masqua bien vite en posant le petit au sol, après quoi il reprit sa ronde suivit d'un blondinet le talonnant toujours de prés comme ce qui était maintenant d'accoutumé.

A un virage spécifique, l'oisillon se retrouva de nouveau face contre terre sans pour autant la toucher, bientôt il ne tomberait peut être plus, son maitre sembla à peine l'attendre, l'enfant se releva bien vite et reprit son pistage.

Hibird ne comprenait pas pourquoi d'un coup son maitre ne le remarquait pas, il ne connaissait probablement pas le principe d'être ignoré, dans tous les cas l'enfant en perdait presque son entrain le suivant un peu plus doucement. C'est vrai qu'Hibari tenait beaucoup à Namimori, était-il fâché de sa bêtise ? Mais il l'avait réparé, non ?

En se retournant, le jeune homme risquait surtout de se surprendre à rire, seulement ça…

Hibird ne le savait pas.

Enfin, le président entra dans sa salle assigné et s'arrêta devant son bureau fouillant dans un tiroir, le blondinet profita de cet instant pour réclamer son attention tirant sur le pantalon à sa portée et levant les bras.

« Non Hibird. »

« _Bêtize ?_ »

« Non. »

« _Hibari… ?_ »

Face au manque de réponse de celui qui semblait toujours chercher, l'enfant tenta de lui grimper dessus sans grand succès, cela confirmait qu'il était plus pratique de voler pour lui, ainsi il n'avait pas à déranger l'adolescent…

Il eut le cœur lourd.

Se souvenant du point auxquels il adorait s'élever dans les airs le jeune garçon se retrouva à laisser échapper quelques larmes de ses prunelles noisettes, au même instant le jeune homme trouvait ce qu'il cherchait, un paquet en plastique duquel il sortit un tissus de matière luisante et jaune, après qu'il l'ait porté à un objet soufflant du vent cela s'avéra être un ballon gonflable.

Hibird s'en trouva si étonné que ses yeux oublièrent leur activité antérieur pour se concentrer sur la nouvelle, il observa donc Hibari attraper un feutre de ce qui se révélait être le tiroir des objets confisqué et tracer des traits noirs sur l'objet remplit d'air pour enfin l'attacher à un bout de ficelle.

« Tiens ça. » Dit-il finalement en tendant le ballon suspendu au fil.

Le gamin au regard ébahi attrapa donc celui-ci et remarqua la figure dessiné dessus, il n'était pas sûr de voir ce que cela représentait, peut être le lui d'avant.

« Sortons. »

Ecoutant son maitre ainsi que propulsé sur ses épaules, le ballon toujours en main, il se retrouva donc bien vite dans un des espaces verts de Namimori où la tête noire le reposa, il savait parfaitement où il se trouvait vu le nombre de fois où il avait survolé la zone.

Cela dit, le petit regarda autour de lui sans vraiment comprendre le but de la manœuvre puis laissant ses pupilles voguer, il se sentit comme hypnotiser par le ciel au dessus de lui, d'un beau bleu ciel parsemé de nuage blanc.

Dans le processus le jeune garçon lâcha la boule jaune.

Quand il s'en rendit compte, celle-ci se trouvait déjà à la hauteur du visage de son maitre qui ne cilla pas une seconde alors que le gamin sautillait en vain pour l'attraper.

Se rendant compte que ses actions se montraient vaines et qu'Hibari ne paressait pas se soucier de la tournure des événements, le petit ange s'arrêta pour regarder le ballon monter plus haut que n'importe laquelle de ses bulles.

…

Il ne pouvait pas bien comprendre pourquoi, mais il avait le cœur bien plus léger et surtout il se sentait beaucoup mieux !

Ah ! C'est comme si il s'envolait avec le ballon !

Il frotta sa joue contre un genou du ténébreux puis se mit à tourbillonner autour de lui chantant l'hymne qu'il aimait probablement autant que ce dernier.

A priori satisfait du résultat, le président commença son ascension vers le portail de l'établissement, il était temps de se remplir l'estomac, Hibird le suivit bien évidemment, puis alors qu'il marchait tranquillement, il trébucha pour la ixième fois au sol. Cette fois, il ne se releva pas automatiquement continuant de fixer ce dernier...

Effectivement il avait repéré un asticot.

Comme pour l'encourager, il entendit son ventre gargouiller... Et son maitre aussi apparemment... Alors que le garçon s'apprêtait à se saisir de la bestiole le président l'arrêta en positionnant sa main devant.

Mais pourquoi son maitre l'empêchait-il de manger?

Il avait faim lui...

Tellement faim...

C'était contrariant d'avoir faim d'ailleurs...

Le petit rampa sur le coté et tenta de cueillir de ses dents la bestiole, seulement ses babines récoltèrent autre chose, soit la main du préfet qui bougea plus rapidement que le petit blondinet.

Ce dernier, interloqué par la texture dans laquelle il avait mordu, ouvrit les yeux et ceux là atterrirent directement sur la main de son responsable saignant légèrement et marquée par ses propres dents. Se sentant bien mal d'avoir blessé Hibari dont le silence semblait à ce moment inquiétant, celui-ci fila en pleure sous le regard flegmatique du taciturne.

Il se retrouva dans la cour arrière assis en boule alors que le Vongola le remarquait :

« Que fais-tu ici tout seul Hibird ? Où est Hibari-san ? »

L'interrogé leva un regard bien humide vers son interlocuteur qui s'en trouva inquiet.

« Tu t'es perdu ? Je peux t'aider à retrouver Hibari-san si tu veux ! »

Le petit trouvait le brun gentil de se dévouer après ce qu'il avait vu un peu plus tôt ce matin, il se demandait pourquoi son maitre l'avait frappé d'ailleurs, il essuya ses larmes naissantes et fit un simple non de la tête.

« Alors que se passe t-il ? »

« _Hibari ! Hibari !_ » Dit le petit en mimant de mordre dans sa jeune main.

« Hééééééé? Il n'a quand même pas menacé de TE mordre à mort ? »

Le blondinet fit un virulent non de la tête, et le regarda d'un œil pour le moins explicite, avant de se désigner du doigt.

« Tu l'as mordu ? »

Il fit un triste oui de la tête.

« Pourquoi ? »

Le garçonnet afficha une mine bien affligée, il ne pouvait décemment expliquer ça… Pas avec son vocabulaire actuel, il utilisa donc le nouveau mot pour lequel il s'était entrainé plus tôt.

« _Bêtise…_ »

« Bon, je pense que si tu t'excuses il ne t'en voudra pas longtemps. Je vais te donner des conseils pratiques pour les enfants comme toi. »

Hibird leva cette fois un regard plein d'espoir vers le Vongola et pris le temps de découvrir les atouts en quelques refrains, à la suite de quoi il remercia la tête noisette d'un signe de tête puis courut vers son but…

En tombant deux à trois fois en chemin bien sûr.

…

Au bout d'un moment, le cadet retrouva donc le nuageux qui semblait lui aussi l'avoir cherché avant de l'attendre tranquillement appuyé contre un arbre, la tête jaune s'approcha de lui le visage accablé et repentant.

« _Pa… Pardon._ »

« Je ne suis pas fâché Hibird, tu es celui qui est parti tout seul. »

Rassuré le blond tira sur le bout de tissu le plus proche, ce à quoi réagit le gardien de la discipline par l'action de s'assoir contre l'arbre. L'ayant à présent à son niveau Hibird se hissa sur les genoux près de lui puis se leva pour se stationner face aux billes noires de leurs propriétaires.

Après avoir offert un de ses sourires si mignons à celui qui ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre se contentant de le voir faire, le petit homme porta ensuite une brève bise à la joue de son bienfaiteur.

Celui-ci en resta tout bonnement bras baillant.

Mais qui lui avait apprit ça ?

* * *

Breeeeeeeeeeef.~

Je vois que peu de gens ont prié pour mon pc hein ! =p _**Je m'en achète un autre bientôt y a intérêt! Point positif, j'ai bien avancé sur FFIV (Sur DS) donc ça va ! XD**_

Bon plus sérieusement, j'espère que le chapitre vous aura bien distrait ^_~

Vous savez que j'adore vous lire ? XD

**[Réponses~/on] **:

**Shiro Association :**Okay ça roule ! Mais euh… Y a pas un truc comme ça quelque part ? oO Tox m'a parlé d'un site qui traduit le langage fangirlique y quelques temps… Fin bon y a tellement de variance qu'on ferait peut être mieux d'en faire un nous même XD Je sais pas si on me prêtera les tonfas auxquelles tu penses… =p Je me vois plus me les prendre dans la figure là hahahaha X)

Hibird te remercie… Et non. Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que te dirait Hibari .XD

Oh oui, moi aussi, mon petit cœur de glace fond toujours face à tant de cuteness , j'ai un gros problème avec ce qui est mignon T..T T'aurais peut être fini à l'hôpital mais t'auras fait ta cure de calinsbisousmagiques ^_~Ah le guimauve… Je ne dis rien parce que je suis pareil en l'écrivant _ _**Va se planquer**_

_** Lui offre une couverture en plastique transparente en attendant ce superbe pc**_

FIGHTO pour trouver un plan ! _**Fait la majorette**_ **Oh, moi je sais, tu dois t'entrainer… Dépasser cet état fangirlique qu'est le tiens, et ainsi tu atteindras le nir… **Mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi ? XD

Jolie danse =p

**Fuyu :** Téhéhéhéhé~ _**Rit béatement**_  
Oui je comprends, moi aussi j'ai eu mal avec lui, mais c'était comme ça, ça devait arriver, Hibird découvre la vie d'humain, il y a des avantages et des inconvénients ^^' D'accord Fuyu-chan =p Je suis bien trop jeune pour me faire mordre à mort X)  
Merci pour tes encouragements, je sais grâce à Usagi ce que ça te demande, ça me fait trèèès plaisir ^^ _**Etant moi-même une horrible flemasse… XD**_

Ja nee, Fuyu-chan ! =)

**Portgas.D Anita :**Oh mais non, il s'est pas encore énerver le Hibari, il en faut plus quand c'est Hibird XD D'ailleurs, pour le « je voudrais trop l'avoir dans mes bras » tu parles duquel ? =p _**Hahaha désolée je suis joueuse X) **_

**MissDarkManga :** Hello MissDark ! Oui j'ai fauté, j'ai mis de coté une connaissance rudimentaire pendant que je planais ! XD _**Je ne fume rien, à vrai dire je ne bois même pas… =p** _Merci de me le signaler j'ai un vrai problème de relecture, fin on a du avoir le temps de lire ma _bêtize_ pour le coup ^^ _**Et je ne pense pas seulement aux fautes X)**_

Je te remercie d'avoir partagé ton opinion, surtout qu'elle me fait bien plaisir pour le coup, et dire que je le respecte en sachant à quel point j'y tenais, c'est la cerise sur le gâteau ^_~

**[/Off]**

Merci à vous, vous ne savez pas à quel point vous me donner le sourire ^^ (_Pas que je sois une déprimé de la « life » hein mais j'ai mal aux joues en somme =p)_

A bientôt !

PS: Je prepare un one-shot assez long mais vu sa longueur il me faudra un petit moment pour me relire, je le conclus ce soir, et je reprends le file des histoires en cours ^^


End file.
